


Say Cheese

by ereshai



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FWP - fluff without plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fullmoon_ficlet prompt #2: photographs<br/>Snapshots (heh) of a long-running game Scott and Stiles like to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't come up with anything until the last minute, and this isn't really fleshed out.

Stiles held up his phone. “Say cheese, numbnuts.”

Scott immediately crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Stiles’ phone clicked and whirred.

“Not your best effort, but it is a classic. 5 out of 10.” He shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“I didn’t have a lot to work with.” Scott waved his hand at the table between them.

“Dude, there’s silverware, straws, napkins. I can think of at least seven different things I could do with the ketchup alone. 5 out of 10.” Stiles grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them in his mouth.

“How many of those ways involve squirting it all over your face? I’m not doing that.” Scott grabbed his hamburger. Stiles contorted his face as he frantically chewed his mouthful.

“You want the 10, you have to commit,” he said as soon as he could speak.

\--

Allison, Scott, and Stiles sat on Scott’s couch. On the television in front of them, Captain America was throwing his shield at a bunch of HYDRA goons.

Stiles pulled out his phone. “Say cheese, asshat.”

Scott laid his head on Allison’s shoulder and pulled her hair over his own. He started fluttering his lashes and making kissy noises. Stiles snapped the picture.

“Good use of the girlfriend. 8 out of 10.”

“Only 8. I thought it was pretty good.” Scott brushed Allison’s hair out of the way.

“Excuse me, what just happened?” Allison was giving them both a strange look.

“Photobombing.” Scott and Stiles said together.

“You know, where you take a picture of somebody making a silly face, preferably with props,” Stiles explained.

“That’s not what photobombing is.”

“We’ve been calling it that since we started doing it. Way before it became a thing on the internet. They’re doing it wrong.” Scott shrugged.

“Fine. How about this?” Allison sucked in her cheeks and made fish lips while she fluttered her hands on either side of her face. Stiles quickly raised his phone and took her picture.

“Not bad, not bad. I’ll give you an 8, too.” Stiles smirked at the surprised look on Scott’s face.

“You’re giving the fish face an 8? Last time I did fish face, you only gave me 6.”

“You’ve done fish face how many times? I was docking you for excessive repetition.”

“Fine.”

“So, have you ever gotten a 10?” Allison asked Scott.

“Just the one time.” Scott grinned at Stiles.

“Also known as the alfredo incident. That’s going to be hard to beat.”

“Good times, man, good times.”

\--

“Say cheese, sugar cakes.”

Allison balanced her forkful of mashed potatoes on her top lip, curling it ridiculously to keep the fork in place. She hastily unfolded her napkin and stuck it on top of her head.

“Not bad. That’s a 7. I like the mashed potatoes. A little risky.” Stiles said as he examined the screen of his phone.

Allison put her fork on her tray and pulled the napkin off her head.

“I wouldn’t have done it with the mystery meat in gravy, so I appreciate your timing.”

“Mystery meat and gravy would have gotten you a 9, though.” Stiles held up his own forkful of said mystery meat and watched the gravy slowly dripping off of it.

“Going through the day with gravy on my shirt is not worth the 9.”

“And that’s why you aren’t the grand champion. Yet,” he added quickly when she glared at him. “You aren’t the grand champion yet.”

\--

“Say cheese, butt munch.”

“Not now, Scott,” Stiles hissed.

“You know the rules. Do you forfeit?” Scott held up his phone and grinned.

Stiles glared at him, but he shoved a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth, making his cheeks bulge, and stuck two straws in his nose. Then he grabbed the container of orange popcorn salt and dashed some in his face.

Scott laughed as he took the picture. Stiles took the straws out of his nose and chewed his popcorn.

“Oh, dude, I can’t believe you did that! Lydia is right over there.”

“And just for that, I deserve a 10,” Stiles said as he brushed off the popcorn salt off his face and shirt.

“All right, you get a pity 10.”

“I’m not proud, I’ll take it.”


End file.
